


All I want

by Talokina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS 2016, Captain Cobra Swan, Captain Swan Secret Santa 2016, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: Emma Swan and her family get to celebrate Christmas for a first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rollyjogerjones for csss2016, I hope you enjoy it :)

Emma stands in her kitchen, watching the still empty Christmas tree, and can’t help but smile. She’s celebrating Christmas in her own house, with her family. If 10 years ago someone had said that to her, she would have laughed.

“Mum, here’s another box of decoration.” Henry pants and puts another box next to the Christmas tree. They are Regina’s who, according to Henry, “has enough decoration for the whole of Storybrooke.”

Hidden away in her box lie a few decoration articles of her own. Emma still remembers her previous Christmas days, how she always felt odd and knew deep down that she wasn’t part of it, although some foster parents had tried to include her. No, Emma never really decorated a tree, but sometimes she had bought a small article, clinging to the hope that one day, she might do it after all.

“So now that we have this bloody tree in our house, why do we decorate it?” Killian asks while watching the tree with mild confusion.

“Well it’s tradition.” Emma deadpans, realizing she doesn’t really have an answer. You have a Christmas tree for Christmas. End of the story. “It’s just something you do with your family.” Killian’s face softens and he gives her a warm smile. Family. Yes, they are a family.

“Do you have any wishes or preferences for the tree?” Killian asks and Emma shakes her head. As long as they do it together, she doesn’t mind. Slowly the tree begins to shine and glow as they work together to decorate it.

“Here love, let me help you.” Killian whispers in her ear and together, Emma standing on her toes and Killian standing behind her, they place the star on the top of the tree.

“There’s one thing we’ve forgotten.” Emma says and races upstairs to take the few decorations she can call her own. When she comes back, Killian and Henry are both admiring their work, arms crossed, their backs turned towards her and they haven’t noticed her yet. She looks silently at the men in her life and feels her heart overflow with love. It may be sappy, but hey, it’s Christmas time.

“We’ve forgotten something.” Emma says and they both look at her. “I’ve collected these over the years.” That all she needs to say, and they understand. They don’t push and most importantly, they don’t have to. Emma will tell them the stories behind the decorations, the little fragments of her past.

“I’m sure they are great.” Henry cheers and Emma gives him a wooden snowman.

“I always knew that you had a great taste Swan.” Killian says after she hands him a small silver anchor and Emma grins.

“We really did great.” Emma says, analyzing the Christmas tree.

“That’s our first Christmas tree together.” Henry says and Emma notices that he’s right. They never had a real chance to celebrate it, with all the villains and catastrophes plaguing their town.

“Yes kid, it is.” Emma agrees. And she wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

 

Christmas is getting closer and Storybrooke has been covered recently in snow, turning the town into a Winter Wonderland. Snow always reminds Emma of Elsa and she wonders how the princess is doing. She still misses her friend.  

Emma is standing in her garden, snowflakes melting in her hair, and watches the world become whiter. While she might miss Elsa, she definitely doesn’t miss the feeling of a snowball hitting her neck, thrown with a deadly accuracy by Henry.

“So Kid, you wanna go there?” Emma challenges, a grin on her face.

“No magic Mum, that would be cheating.” Henry giggles, running behind a tree to hide from Emma’s attacks and taking his time to form new munition.

“As if I needed it.” Emma quips, stalking her son with a snowball in her hand. She really didn’t expect another snowball hitting her shoulder.

“Am I late for the fight?” Killian asks, a smirk on his face and Emma rubs her hands together.

“It’s on.” she shouts happily and throws her next snowball. Soon their harmless snowball fight has developed into a serious competition. The three fighters don’t hold back, and it doesn’t take long until everyone is covered in white, panting and cheering.

“Two versus one, that’s not fair.” Emma protests half-heartedly, watching Killian and Henry form more snowballs. Her boys.

“You really put up a good fight love.” Killian admits and Emma smiles cheekily. Time for a change of tactics, she decides.

“Surprise attack!” Emma screams and runs towards them, tackling both Henry and Killian to the ground. The three become a mix of tangled limbs and laughter. Emma feels so warm and happy, she doesn’t even mind the snow.

“Stop, everybody stay as you are.” Henry orders and they all freeze. Henry shifts and wiggles until he manages to take out his smartphone.

“It’s time for a selfie!” Henry cheers and they all smile and wait for Henry to take the pictures. Henry stands up, but motions them to stay where they are.

“I’m going to take a few pictures of you now.” Henry explains and Emma snuggles closer to Killian. They are still lying on the ground in the snow and Emma feels Killian’s arm snake around her waist, pulling her even closer.

“Ok I’m finished.” Henry tells them and puts his smartphone away. Killian stands up first and extends her hand towards Emma, helping her up.

“You know what? These pictures would do great, hanging on the walls of the kitchen.” Killian suggests and Emma nods.

“Yes and they will.” Emma says and gives Killian a soft kiss, almost tasting the snow and the excitement.

“Let’s get inside and have some cocoa. I’m cold.” Henry demands and they all walk towards the house.

“Yes, we’ve earned it.” Emma agrees, hoping that this snowball fight wouldn’t be the last.

 

 

“Thanks Mum, you’re the best!” Henry exclaims before giving her a crushing hug. Score, Emma thinks. Video games will always work for Henry, but the Star Wars merchandise really made his eyes widen with delight.

“These were the presents I was looking for.” Henry says and Emma can’t help but smile. Star Wars references are their inside jokes, and she really loves them.

“Swan, I can’t help but feel excluded.” Killian grumbles and takes the seat next to her on the couch. “I really need to know more about these wars in the stars. There are six parts, right?”

“Seven.” Henry corrects them. “Eight now with Rogue one.”

“So there’s a lot of catching up to do.” Emma says.

“Star Wars session?” Henry asks and before she can answer, he’s already running upstairs, surely searching his DVD collection.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any present for you.” Killian says to her, looking at her with a bashful, mournful expression on his face.

“It’s alright. All I want is you.” Emma replies and suppresses his protests with a kiss, grabbing his neck and pulling him closer. He lets out a low moan and replies the kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. She really doesn’t need more. Emma sometimes still feels her heart aching with the horrendous pain of having lost him. No, all she needs is Killian. Killian and her family.

They only stop kissing when Henry comes back, the movies in his hands.

“Get ready to have you mind blown and your horizon widened.” Henry announces as he puts _A new hope_ into the DVD player and Killian raises an eyebrow.  

“Presents and Star Wars. I don’t think I can ask for more.” Henry says, a satisfied smile on his face after pushing the play button and Emma ruffles his hair. They surely deserve a break from all the action and danger they’re always in. Emma and Henry hum along the iconic theme, much to Killian’s amusement.

“Don’t worry. Once you’ve seen the movie, you’ll do it too.” Emma says to Killian, whose eyes are now glued to the screen, watching princess Leia hide the plans.

It’s not that late when David and Snow White, along with Neal, decide to pay their daughter and her family a visit. They have a key, so David doesn’t have to ring. He doesn’t expect to find them asleep on the couch, the TV still running and the light of the Christmas tree bathing them in a red, white and green shine.

“Look at them.” David whispers to his wife and Snow puts her hand on her heart. He’s sure that she wants to take a picture, but doesn’t because it could wake them up. It’s a pity, because the sight of Emma, Killian and Henry huddled against each other warms his heart to the core.

“Neal, your sister is a little bit busy, we’ll return tomorrow.” Snow explains to their son.

As quiet as he can, David approaches them and throws a blanket at the sleeping trio and turns off the TV.

“Merry Christmas.” Snow and David whisper at the same time and leave their daughter and her family. Both Snow and David are sure they had a merry one.


End file.
